


Spirit Talk

by TegamiBachi25



Series: Into The Galaxy Unknown: Star Wars Crossover Series Collection [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost Tahl, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Friendship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Light Angst, One Shot, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Spirit World, Spirits, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TegamiBachi25/pseuds/TegamiBachi25
Summary: As Iroh makes tea from the Spirit World, expecting another day like any other, he receives a visit from two old friends he had not seen in quite some time, along with their female companion.A talk of legacies, wisdom, and philosophies ensue, along with tea drinking.
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Iroh, Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Xanatos (past), Qui-Gon Jinn & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Series: Into The Galaxy Unknown: Star Wars Crossover Series Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Spirit Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during some time in The Daily Life of the New Republic and some time before Legend of Korra, specifically, before Iroh meets Korra
> 
> \---
> 
> I did this because why not? Qui Gon and Iroh merely sitting down and chatting about philosophies, life, and wisdom is something I just suddenly came up with.

A hum, deep in rumble, escaped from Iroh's throat as he held the pot, filled to the brim with tea. He opened the lid, letting steam escape, and with it, the sweet smell of his signature tapioca tea. Not quite ready just yet. Almost though. He set the kettle back, letting the tea prepare itself just a while longer.

The firebender stepped out of the hut of his tea shop, looking at the clear skies of the Spirit World with a smile. "Another beautiful day! Just in time for my guests to arrive!" He announced cheerfully.

It was a strange sight if one took notice. A man, talking all to himself, with no other individuals in sight. But Iroh did not care for what others thought of him, for he believed that a person should fully express themselves the way they want. A person should be true to him or herself, and never let others take that away from them.

It was a philosophy of the firebender. If a person wanted their own destiny for themselves, then so by their actions and by their own beliefs, then it would be what they choose. Their personality also reflected that in a similar matter.

The Spirit World was also full of activities. Plenty to explore in the Spirit World and he had his own tsungi horn! Pai Sho was also a great pastime! His friends always enjoyed that!

He thought back to many of his friends in the mortal realm. Team Avatar. His own nephew, Zuko. The young man shaped up to be the Fire Lord, leading future generations into peace. The boy had found his own destiny and discovered his own inner peace. Though peace for the entire world, he knew, would never last. There would always be a threat; a threat which would tear the world into disarray once more and destroy the peace just newly founded. It was up to future generations to keep that peace. Every generation would have their own battles, their own conflicts, and it was up to the current to keep passing on the wisdom to the next.

Many people he also had met over the course of his years. His thoughts traveled to a man who had traveled across the stars here, along with his pupil, a black-haired boy a long time past in his youth, from where both met from their endeavors. Both had built up a friendship, and Iroh found himself quite sad that he never saw that man again. He wouldn't let it keep him down though. He preferred to see things optimistically. There were many more people. Individual faces of many during his travels with his nephew when his nephew was lost in his path, unaware and confused. He thought of another boy who was exactly like his nephew.

He looked to the tables set outside, untouched and bare. Oh! He had nearly forgotten about the tea!

The man had turned around to enter his hut, when a voice called out from behind him in the expansive scope of the Spirit Worlds forest. "Master Yoda! It was not my fault that it would take a while to find the place! The spirits told me it would be there!"  
  


The other voice, old and scolding, with humor and amusement in it, responded to it. "Use the Force, Master Jinn. Could not tell they were deceiving you, they were! Hmm?!"

A female voice piped up from the two other males. "Master Yoda has a point, Qui Gon! It wouldn't have taken as long if you used the Force to determine if the spirits were lying or deceiving you!"

The original voice responded with laughter. "I suppose you two are right... Well, at least we're finally here!" At the sight of Iroh, the man smiled, "General Iroh. It's good to finally see you again."

Iroh turned around, and his eyes widened in disbelief at the two figures filling his vision as they exited the small forest. He was unaware of the third female companion in their small group, but he knew one from where he long knew them. It couldn't be... "Master Jinn?! Master Yoda?!"

"Good to see you, it is, General Iroh!" The aged short green-skinned Master responded, the smile turning his wrinkled face up to meet the aged man's own.

Iroh stared in disbelief a moment longer, then a smile formed on his face, and he shouted. "My old friends! It is so good to see you again!" 

A joy that could not be contained, could not be matched. Master Qui Gon and Yoda! His old friends returned! He had wondered the day they would come, they would return to meet again. And here it was!

He laughed in joy, a loud bellow, and he eagerly went up to shake the hand of his two old friends he had not seen in years. "Master Jinn! Master Yoda! How **long** has it **been**?! It's so good to see you again!"

Qui Gon returned the smile, the Jedi Master placing a hand on his shoulder and his other hand, shaking the firebender's own with eagerness. "It has been quite some time! I'm glad to see you are doing fine, my old friend!"

Iroh laughed, his expression still in joy at the sight of his old friends, then he turned to their sole female companion. "Oh? And who is this lovely lady? If I had to take a guess, she is with you, Master Jinn!"

Tahl smiled, "Master Tahl. General Iroh, it is a pleasure to see you. Qui Gon and Master Yoda have spoken highly of you."

Iroh kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Tahl." 

He turned to the two other Jedi Masters. "Come! Come! It must have been quite a travel to reach the Spirit World and here! Let's have some tea and talk!"

And the three did, following the firebender into his hut.

* * *

"The tea is nice. Thank you, General Iroh." 

"It is, isn't it? I've made it with the finest leaves and tapioca pearls I could find!" Iroh smiled at the female Jedi Master, then turned to his two old friends. "Now tell me, what adventures, what places have you seen? I always knew the world was vast, much bigger than what I've seen. Of course, you must have tales to tell."

Qui Gon turned to Yoda and the two shared a smile. "Many things, General Iroh. But first, what have you seen? How is young Prince Zuko? Tell me your own tales first."

"I may start? Then very well. I will start from the very beginning."

And so the firebender did. He told them of his brother, the former and incarcerated Fire Lord Ozai. He told them of Azula and his own nephew. He told them of his nephew's struggles, the many journies and people he visited. And with his nephew, having found his own path and destiny, the new Fire Lord ruling the kingdom, ushering the world in a new era of peace. He told them of the many struggles of Zuko, his own abuse at the hands of his father, and finally breaking away. He told them of Team Avatar, young Avatar Aang himself and his friends Sokka, Katara, and Toph. He even told them of his hobbies, Pai Sho and playing with tsungi horn, and his own son, Lu Ten.

The Jedi Masters listened, with sympathy, happiness. A wide range of emotions as Iroh belayed the stories of his own adventure.

When he finally ended, Qui Gon spoke. "It seems you went quite a bit, General Iroh."

Iroh nodded, "It has been quite the tale. A story for me and my nephew. But now my nephew will continue his story, and so will his children and grandchildren." He gazed up, picturing the image of his nephew, Aang, and the others. "What about you, Master Jinn? What about you, Master Yoda? Tell me. What are your stories to share? Master Jinn, what about your young apprentice, Xanatos?"

Iroh watched as Qui Gon's face froze, his hand dropping lax as it removed itself from the ceramic cup sloshing the tea. 

Tahl placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, a look of worry on her face. From the other side of the Jedi Master, Yoda watches his grandpadawan. Qui-Gon's eyes fell to Yoda's and Yoda only gave a slight shake of his head, Qui Gon nodded in understanding before he looked up at Iroh.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning as well, my old friend." He took a sip of the tea.

"Please do. What happened after all this time?"

Qui Gon told his own tale. After they departed, the Jedi Master and his young apprentice had many more adventures of distant worlds, before that fateful day on a mission on the world Telos. He told him of Xanatos. The boy he treated like his son, betraying and leaving his Master for his father. The man had manipulated his former apprentice's love for his familial father, and the bond between them was shattered. He told him of his own failures at his lack of insight into Xanatos. His responsibility for the boy. He told him of Tahl, and her presence beside him as she held his arm. He told him of his own further failures as he nearly killed in the name of Tahl in her death. He told him of his former apprentice after Xanatos, Obi Wan, and the boy became his own son, replacing the void that was Xanatos. He told him of Xanatos's return for vengeance, his plots foiled by both him and Obi Wan. He told him of young Anakin Skywalker, and believed the boy to be the prophesized Chosen One destined to destroy the Sith. He told them of his closest friends, Mace, Plo, and the other Masters of the Jedi Council. He told him of the Sith, of his former Master, and he told him all more.

Iroh waited and did not interrupt. He nodded in understanding of Qui Gon's own situations. His own failures and regrets. His own beliefs. The mood turned light with happiness, Qui Gon's own pride at Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. His own sorrowful and darkness at Xanatos, nearly losing himself in Tahl's name. Emotions conveyed that never settled into one area. They were all to hear as Qui Gon told his own stories and tales, laced with emotions that they could all feel.

Iroh nodded as he finished. And even as Qui Gon continued to speak, he wondered of Azula. He wondered if Azula, and inexplicably, Qui Gon's once apprentice Xanatos, ended up the same. Azula, loyal to the regime of the Fire Nation's superiority. And Xanatos, his fatal flaws growing and growing, leading him to betray those who cared for him. Different, but he recognized in one way they remained the same: Both were twisted by their fathers, manipulated and broken.

And Iroh understood his friend. It was nothing more than understanding between the two old friends, as, they met in a reunion, they shared their stories and tales. Each individual person had their own stories, however short or long they may be, it was filled with emotions. 

As he finished, Iroh only thought for a moment, before he looked up, smiling, his face containing all the emotions of happiness, anger, sorrow. It was a beautiful sight, how a smile did not contain just the simplest but more.

"It seems you had quite the adventure, my old friend. All three of you." He gazed at each Jedi Master with a glance.

Tahl smiled. "It has indeed, General Iroh. However, we aren't the only ones."

"Your nephew. Proud of him, you are." Yoda smiled. "Seen we have, of his nations and others."

Iroh laughed. "It has been a ride! Like one of the trains at Ba Sing Se! But enough of Qui Gon and myself!" He turned to the two other Jedi Masters. "What about you, Master Yoda? Master Tahl?"

Tahl looked to the former Grandmaster. "May I start, Master Yoda?"

The wizened Jedi Master nodded.

And so began the story of Tahl.

* * *

Qui Gon stepped out of the hut, looking at the dark skies of the Spirit World, watching the shimmering dots twinkle.

"A beautiful sight. I always pointed out the constellations with Lu Ten in my youth in the mortal realm."

He turned to see Iroh walking out of the hut.

"Oh? Have you finished talking to Tahl and Master Yoda?"

Iroh smiled, "Indeed. Their stories are quite as interesting as yours."

Qui Gon thought to his earlier words, and the image of the sandy haired boy from Tatooine filled his head. A smile formed on his face, thinking back to the mission to protect the Queen with Obi-Wan centuries prior.

"What are you thinking my friend?" 

"Quite a different thing. Anakin when I first met him and his mother. He said he wanted to be the first one to see all the planets and travel among the stars."

"Oh did he?" Iroh placed a hand on his chin, before he looked up. "Well. It's not so quite different to young Anakin. My son and I when we were younger always thought the world was much bigger than just our own, beyond just the simple four nations." Then he let out a bellow of laughter. "Folks thought we were crazy! And look how that turned out! We certainly proved them wrong!"

"I would indeed think the same. From the Jedi Temple, they contain archives of many distant planets, yet the Outer Rim has many undiscovered secrets and planets waiting to be found, not even the Archives have information of. I would think right now even Anakin or any of the Masters or Knights right now still search the Outer Rim, wanting to discover more." He chuckled. 

Iroh nodded, "Young Anakin's desire to still search planets continue, even after growing up."

"That part of him will never change." Qui Gon finished.

The two watched the skies of the Spirit World a while longer, the time passing by as the stars continue to shimmer, and Iroh turned to his old friend. "Master Jinn?"

"Yes?"

"If I may, would you prefer I invite you, Master Yoda, or Master Tahl to do something with me?"

The realization of what Iroh was asking hit Qui Gon, and he shook his head, a sheepish look formed on his face. "I'm sorry, General Iroh. I don't believe I am a good tsungi hornist player. I believe I am even less skilled than Avatar Aang. You will hear nothing but the cries of an instrument that is _screaming_ , not melodious tunes."

Iroh blinked at his friend, and laughed. "No! No! Of course not! I was asking if you wanted to help make more tea with me or play Pai Sho."

Qui Gon stared, then his own laugh form. "Oh! Apologies! I will take up on your offer of making more tea! However, I will have to decline the offer of Pai Sho because of a simple reason."

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"I believe you yet have to show Master Yoda or Tahl how to play Pai Sho. You don't mind introducing them, do you?" His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Of course not!"

\---

"Master Yoda, are you sure you are up to this?"

"Dejarik, I have won multiple times in. Underestimate me, do you, Master Tahl?"

Tahl smiled, "Not at all, Master Yoda! It's that General Iroh has been playing Pai Sho for centuries. He knows the game inside and out!"

Yoda refused to back down. "So have I. Dejarik, this Pai Sho is. General Iroh, underestimate me he will not!"

"As you say, Master Yoda!" Both turned to see Iroh with the Pai Sho board and pieces. "Are you ready, Master?"

"Ready I am. Are you, General Iroh?"

Iroh hummed as he began to set out the pieces. "Master Jinn! How's the tea?!"

Qui Gon turned to look with a smile before he looked back to the kettle. "Almost done!" 

Iroh turned to Yoda. "Then let's begin while our tea is waiting."

"Let's."

And so began their game of Pai Sho.


End file.
